The Curious Case of Morgana Malfoy
by MiMiLovesFanFiction
Summary: Everybody is eager to find about the mother of Morgana Malfoy, and now you have a front seat ticket on the journey to solve the curious case of Morgana Malfoy. DMHG. Not DH Epilogue Compliant. Oneshot.


**The Curious Case of Morgana Malfoy**

**A/N -**** I started writing this oneshot after the movie the curious case of Benjamin Button randomly popped up into my head. I hope you enjoy it.****  
><strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter. This story is just a result of my overactive and currently dormant imagination<strong>**  
><strong>  
>Beyond the iron gate that surrounded the infamous Malfoy Manor, it was noted by the public that the young heiress, Morgana Malfoy was never seen with her mother. She was only ever accompanied out by her father – the wealthy, intelligent and prominent pureblood, Draco Malfoy – or her grandmother – the more conservative, elegant pureblood, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. As a baby she was only ever wheeled around the grounds in a little buggy, never seen by the public apart from in a particular article in Witch Weekly in which Draco Malfoy posed for with his family. When this article was released, people immediately detected the lack of a woman by Draco's side, but he being the respectable and secretive man he was, never commented on the matter. Not even his closest friends like Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson or Theodore Nott knew the identity of her mother.<p>

When Hermione Granger fell pregnant at 23, nobody knew but her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and the Weasley family. She never talked about the baby's father and after a particularly bad fight one Spring afternoon, they knew not to ask about him. They did however know that she was indeed in a relationship and very much in love with the father of her unborn child, and that let them relax a little bit more, knowing that she would not end up a single mother like many witches and muggle women these days. When she fell into labour eight months and three weeks into the pregnancy, nobody – not even Harry or Ron – but the father of the child knew of it. He was ecstatic but panicked, and with the help of his mother who acted as a midwife, a few potions and spells, the birth of her baby was quick and painless ending within two and a half hours. Once the baby was born, she moved out of her apartment and into the father of the child's home. She forbade her friends from ever trying to find her place of residence or trying to visit her and promised them that they would see the baby and it's father… in time.

Over time, Hermione began to fade into the background as she shied away from the public eye and people began to forget about her. As much as it pained her, she gradually fell out of touch with her friends. She quit her important and high job at the Ministry and secretly took up a job as a private investigator. And instead of splitting her attention between her friends, her parents and books like she had previously, she began to focus all of her attention on her child and husband. It wasn't long before the wizarding world forgot about the brightest witch of their age and the more intelligent third of the Golden Trio.

Over time, Draco also began to shy away from the paparazzi of the wizarding world and even his closest friends. People began to see less and less of him, and the only way his friends could catch him was if they went to his work place. Draco became less of a public figure and was only seen when out with Morgana, at work or when his mother forced him to attend a charity ball.

But their introvert, sneaky, guarded behaviour all ceased on 24th July 2OO7 when the curious case of Morgana Malfoy was finally solvedand Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy came out for all the world to see.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready yet?" Draco Malfoy called out to his beautiful wife, nervously running a hand through his hair.<p>

"You look just fine daddy, you don't have to change your hair," The young, five-year-old Morgana insisted, grinningup at her father, her two front teeth missing.

"Draco, I have told you time and time again, patience is a virtue," His wife called back, standing in front of the large vanitiy mirror in their bathroom, a little smirk playing on her lips.

She smoothed out her curly brunette hair and smiled at her subtly made up reflection before heading downstairs to where Morgana and Draco were – not so patiently – waiting for her so that they could apparateto the Hogwarts' Scool of Witchcraft and Wizardry Class of '97 Reunion.

"You look absolutely ravishing," Draco murmured affectionately, beaming up at his wife who was standing at the head of the spiralling staircase.

"I agree. Savrishing," Morgana repeated, jumbling up the word as she watching her mother's descent down the staircase.

"Why thank you Morgana," She replied, smiling warmly at her daughter, and pulling her family into a quick hug.

"Shall we go girls?" Draco questioned.

"Mhm," His wife mumbled, stealing a kiss from her husband as he grabbed her hand so that she could side along.

Together the family of 3 disapparated and landed in the corridor leading to the now rebuilt Great Hall with a pop, fashionably late as Malfoys always were.

"Fashionably late as always," Draco's whispered in his wife's ear with a grin, finding it amusing that his wife got annoyed when she arrived late to anything.

Whilst his wife resented being late, he preferred when we arrived at an event considerably late and all the heads turned in his direction.

"You go in first, Mr. I-love-attention," his wife suggested, mocking him.

"Will do," He quipped, grabbing his daughter's hand and tugging it to bring her forward slightly. "Come on Morgana, mummy will be with us in a few minutes."  
>"See you in a few minutes momma," Morgana chirped happily. She was excited that she would finally be able to reveal and show off her mother to the rest of the world.<p>

When Draco entered the Great Hall, little Morgana in tow, all heads turned towards him and it was as if conversation volume settings were turned to hushed tones.

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said the corners of her lips turning upwards ever so slightly.

"Sorry I'm late," he pronounced to the whole hall. "Had to bring little Morgie here with me at the last minute you see."

As soon as he uttered the last word of his sentence, the volume of conversation in the Great Hall was once again turned up to high. He soon found himself standing face to face with a grinning Blaise Zabini.

"Draco! Mate!" Blaise eclaimed, he and his wife Astoria – younger sister of Daphne Greengrass – standing before Draco. "And little Morgie. How are you? I haven't seen you snice you were a wee baby."

"Hullo," the five-year-old mumbled shyly, choosing only to grin at the elder man.

"Blaise! It's good to see you again mate. And you too Astoria."

The woman smiled and nodded in acknowledgement, but the conversation couldn't progress any further, seeing as, at that moment the doors of the Great Hall were opened once again and in came the one and only Hermione Granger. The Great Hall fell silent almost immediately and there was not one eye in the room that was not on her.

"Hello everyone," she said with a grin, more than aware that all eyes were currently on her.

No one uttered a word in response. Not the-boy-who-lived, Harry Potter and his wife, Ginny, or his sidekick, Ron Weasley and his wife Pansy Parkinson. However the silence was soon broken, but not by the person who was expected to.

"Mummmmmmy!" Little Morgana Malfoy exclaimed with glee, sprinting towards Hermione and jumping up into the woman's open arms. As the elder woman cradled her five-year-old daughter in her arms, the little girl nuzzled the neck of her mother, causing Hermione to smile into her hair.

"Hermione dear. You made it," Draco said – much to everybody's surprise – a huge grin lighting up his face, as he walked towards his wife and planted a loving kiss on her lips.

And that, my friends, is how the curious case of Morgana Malfoy, was solved.


End file.
